dragonsend_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Necromancer
The Necromancer was the spellcaster responsible for raising the dead in Bonnem as well as orchestrating the death of King Jurex. His identity was revealed to be none other than royal court sorcerer Lûg-Naur during his final encounter with D.R.U.N.K. He attempted to revive Marwolaeth using black magic found in a book in the restricted section of the royal library, but was slain when he rushed his plan. Appearance The Necromancer appears as an old man wearing a hooded cloak of rough-spun black cloth. His face is gaunt and wrinkled, his fingers bone-like. A wiry grey goatee, lined with individual black hairs sprouts from his chin. He carries a blackened staff of gnarled wood as an arcane focus. This however is merely the effect of a Seeming spell, his actual self looks much younger: Lûg-Naur is a black haired half elf of average height, usually preferring to wear sleeveless blue, silver lined robes that reveal the red scales adorning his shoulders. Personality The Necromancer initially comes across as arrogant, and seems impatient and quick to anger. He maintains an aura of smug theatricality, though that appearance shatters once things are not going according to his plans. When cornered, he is not above flipping off his opponents. Encounters Bonnem A few weeks before the 537th Dragonfall festival the Necromancer made an abandoned wizard's tower near the town of Bonnem his base of operations. The desecration of graves there drew the attenton of the Raven Queen priests of Blackwing, who sent Mugin to investigate. It was discovered the Necromancer meddled in powerful resurrection magic there, until the group that would eventually form D.R.U.N.K. forced him to retreat. Streets of Dragonsend After purchasing the services of a guild of paid assassins to kill King Jurex, the Necromancer hired the local thieves guild to retrieve Wyrmbane. That contract was given to Krislee Shacklebone, who found the sword with the rest of D.R.U.N.K. The Necromancer revealed himself for the exchange, calling on his minions to aid him in battle when the heroes refused to give up the sword. Robbed of his staff during the fight he eventually was forced to flee the scene via a teleport spell. Atop the Citadel Aware of D.R.U.N.K.'s suspicion and having dealt with one thwarted plan after another, he hastily attempted the ritual to resurrect Marwolaeth, fueling it with Queen Crescentia's guards as a blood sacrifice and his own magic, a move which robbed him of a significant amount of power and his most reliable means of escape: his teleportation magic. Before he could attempt to claim Wyrmbane he was ambushed by a mostly invisible band of heroes. The surprise attack immediately turned the tide of battle against him, and after a short, intense battle he was killed by the Dragonborn Valerix. Gameplay Details During his final battle with D.R.U.N.K. the necromancer had an AC of 15, 168 HP, a pool of four sorcery points (three of which he used on his first round to quicken a spell) and spell slots up to level four (his level five to seven slots were used to fuel the resurrection ritual, along with his other four sorcery points). He had eight levels in Sorcerer and six in Wizard.Category:Characters Category:Enemies